A Torturing Love
by Nauthiz13
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing, and content of psychotic behavior.
1. I Did It

A Torturing Love  
  
Chapter 1: I Did It  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing, and content of psychotic behavior.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Done." Candi Riddle thought proudly as she ran from her parent's house. "I finally got them off my back. Tony's going to be so proud." Then she said out load. "I finally…" Candi was even too excited to say it. She felt relieved and powerful. It made her see things differently. "Perhaps killing is as fun as they say." 'They' being Death Eaters.  
  
Candi had done it the Muggle way, with a knife. The fire in the fireplace felt warmer with her foster parent's remains dumped onto the wood. It was strange how things can work out so perfectly. There was no trace of them left and they decided to go on a permanent road trip, so everyone would think they were someplace distant. Candi had had enough of her foster parents. They had only taken her in so her "dad" could get a raise from his boss. They hated the idea of magic and Hogwarts, but only let her go to get her shoved out of their minds for a school year without paying much. In her second year they had forgotten to go get her at King's Crossing and got mad at her for taking a taxi, which she had to pay them back for so they made her replant the whole back garden twice.  
  
Candi gritted her teeth at the thought of her (now dead) foster parents, but she calmed down with little effort. Maybe she was Death Eater material. Her friend Draco Malfoy had said that. Candi suddenly got a strange feeling in her stomach. She quickly put her mind on Tony, her boyfriend. He was skinny, 5'10, and had blond spikey hair, dark blue-gray eyes, and was muscular. Basically perfect in Candi's eyes. Candi was skinny, 5'5, and had long blonde hair, a murderous look on her face, and alluring dark green eyes full of superiority. Tony was the one who had suggested killing her foster parents. Draco had volunteered strangely enough. He didn't like Tony very much and Tony was the same way about him. They each had a small look of hatred in their eyes when they looked at each other. Candi didn't know why. Their personalities were close enough alike.  
  
"Damn it." Candi thought. "Why didn't I learn to apparate right after I graduated?" It had been one year.  
  
Candi finally got to the highway thirty minutes later. She held out her wand and waited. A few seconds later a triple-decker royal purple bus quickly came to a hult right in front of her with a "BANG". Candi threw up her arms as the headlights shown into her eyes. She walked over to the door, half blinded.  
  
"Where ya goin' to?" asked Stan, the conductor.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, in London." Candi replied. Tony was to meet her there.  
  
"Olright." Stan replied as Candi gave him some sickles.  
  
It was a while to London, so Candi took a bed on the second level. She smiled as she thought, "Killing's fun, but it kind of tired you out. Probably from chopping them up."  
  
In another half-hour Stan walked to the second level and announced that they were at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Candi walked out of the bus, excitement raging through her once more. She walked into the old pub. She noticed Tony in a shadowed corner having a drink. She quickly walked over to him and sat down.  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well," Candi said, her own smile widening. "I did it." 


	2. Book Signing

A Torturing Love  
  
Chapter 2: Book Signing  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing and content of psychotic behavior.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Good!" Tony said. He looked impressed, which made Candi feel like everything was perfect.  
  
Candi laid back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. "What now?" she asked, with a yawn.  
  
Tony continued to smile at her. "For you, a little sleep would help."  
  
"What happens tomorrow?" Candi said.  
  
"I dunno, get our names changed?"  
  
Candi tore her eyes from the ceiling and looked at him. She liked her name perfectly fine, no reason to change it.  
  
"It's so we can start our lives off fresh." Tony explained without her even asking.  
  
"Both names?" Candi said.  
  
"Only our first names," Tony replied.  
  
Candi thought about that for a second. This was a good chance to change her name, but did she want to? "Yeah. I want my name changed to K-a- n-d-i."  
  
Tony looked at her.  
  
Candi could feel her face go pink.  
  
"On second thought, I'm not going to change mine."  
  
"Ok." Candi said strangely. "Well then, I'm going to Gringotts and get some money."  
  
"I already got you a room." Tony said and gave her a key.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Candi walked down the strangely filled street of Diagon Alley. She had heard a little while back that some famous book writer was going to be at Flourish and Blotts. Why he was going to be there at one o'clock in the morning was beyond Candi. She made her way through the crowd and walked towards Gringotts. When she got in she presented her key to a goblin.  
  
"Griphook will assist you. I'm afraid you will have to share a cart, we're strangely busy this time of night."  
  
"Yeah," Candi said, looking around the bank hall. "Something about a book signing?"  
  
"You aren't a part of that?" He asked.  
  
"No. I didn't even know it was going on."  
  
"Go to cart 13."  
  
Candi thanked him and went to the platform. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was standing there looking very annoyed.  
  
"Hey," Candi said, surprised.  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled. He had circles under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep, but his silver-blonde hair was still slick and combed back. "Don't tell me you've come too the book signing too."  
  
Candi looked at him. "*You* came to the book signing?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, my damn dad promised my little sister Kristen he'd take her, but he got caught up in *business* so I have to take her. Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here with Tony." Candi replied.  
  
A glint of hatred flashed across Draco's eyes. "That idiot?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Candi snapped.  
  
"That idiot is always messing things up for the…boss."  
  
Candi knew Draco was talking about Voldemort. The two of them were already death eaters. Candi kind of felt behind, but people were deciding if she should become one for a little while. "Do you know if I got in yet?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the time. Candi thought she saw Draco fall asleep half way down to her vault, but he was shaken awake by a sharp turn. When they got back to the platform and walked away from it Draco's little sister came up to them. "Hey Candi." She said cheerfully then she turned to Draco, who yawned.  
  
"When's the damn guy coming out?" Draco asked.  
  
"Never, apparently. He never showed up. Probably asleep in his hotel. So, I want to go home."  
  
Draco looked at her furiously. "You mean you made me come out here at one o'clock at night for a guy that doesn't even show?"  
  
"I guess so." Kristen said, shrugging then walked away.  
  
Candi noticed Draco's hands itch, as though he wanted to put them around Kristen's neck. As he slowly put his hands up Candi caught his wrist and he looked at her. "She's your sister."  
  
"I don't care." Draco snapped. "I haven't had sleep in two days!"  
  
"Though she *is* really annoying, everyone's going to see you do it."  
  
Draco slowly lowered his hands and walked towards the door and Candi followed. "By the way," she said. "I'm having my name changed so now you spell it K-a-n-d-i."  
  
Draco glanced at her. "What's the difference?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want it spelt that way."  
  
Draco didn't seem to understand but was too tired to argue or to even care. "I'll see you later." He said as he started to walk to Knockturn Alley then turned around. "A C or a K, again?"  
  
Candi smiled. "K."  
  
"Say hi to the ass for me." Draco said.  
  
As Draco turned around Candi went down the now empty alley and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tony asked where she had been but said to never mind since he saw her yawn. Candi made it to her room and fell asleep feeling like nothing could go wrong, but when she awoke the next morning everything did. 


	3. The Silver Dragon

A Torturing Love  
  
Chapter 3: The Silver Dragon  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing and content of psychotic behavior.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, Candi felt refreshed and great. She met Tony in the hall and they both went down for breakfast.  
  
"Where're we going next?" Candi asked.  
  
"Well," Tony said slowly. "I really don't have much money."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Yeah, how are the two of us going to afford an apartment?"  
  
"I'll get a job." Candi shrugged.  
  
"You'd better hurry then." Tony said. "I've got my hands has full with the boss."  
  
Candi suddenly remembered what Draco had said about Tony not doing anything and messing things up. "I'll ask Draco-"  
  
Tony suddenly choked on his toast. "Why are you asking that git?"  
  
"He knows people and I'm sure he could find me a job if I asked him."  
  
"I really don't want you around him." Tony snapped.  
  
"We're friends." Candi said angrily.  
  
Tony shook his head, but didn't bother going on. He knew that Candi always won in arguments.  
  
After breakfast, Candi sent a letter through owl post to Draco asking for any recommendations for jobs. Tony and her then went to the Ministry of Identities and got her name changed. While there Tony told her of his friend who tried to change his rival's name, but the magic knew it was him and his own name got changed to "Stew Pid". Candi was now Kandi, sure it wasn't much of a difference, but she liked the look of her name with the "K".  
  
Later that night Tony and her were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron when Draco walked over. "Where's the ingredient?"  
  
"Ingredient?" Tony asked, hatred in his eyes as well as Draco's. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The ingredient the boss wants."  
  
Tony's face suddenly went dead white.  
  
Anger burst in Draco's eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot it. Or should I say forgot to even buy it?"  
  
Tony did answer, he just looked at his food.  
  
"I figured as much." Draco muttered then turned to Kandi. "I know of a place you can work, and thanks to the idiot I have to go there. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Kandi answered and got up.  
  
"What?" Tony snapped jumping up. He seemed to have come back to earth.  
  
"I'm only going to get a job, chill out." Kandi snapped.  
  
Draco and Kandi walked over to the Leaky Cauldron's fire. Draco put some Floo Powder in it and said in a quiet voice, "The Silver Dragon." He stepped into the fire and sped off. Kandi did the same. When she landed on all fours (she wasn't too good at Floo Powder), she got up and wondered if she was in the wrong place. The lights were out and it looked as though it was closed. There was a door in the back that was open a crack so that was the only light Kandi had to look around. The place, from what Kandi could tell, was full of junk. Nothing looked new or useful.  
  
"Hey." Kandi heard Draco snap.  
  
She looked over. He was beside the door. She walked over, and since he was here it must be the right place. When Kandi walked beside him Draco whispered, "We're in the shop The Silver Dragon. Let me do the talking unless she asks you a question. Her name's Theal Wish. Make sure you respect her, it's not she's easily offended, but she's old and doesn't like people with a lazy attitude."  
  
"How old is she exactly?" Kandi whispered.  
  
"About three hundred twenty-seven, though she doesn't look it."  
  
Kandi nearly gasped but quickly caught herself.  
  
"She's also a death eater." Draco continued. "She recommends people to Voldemort, so you'd better not screw up."  
  
Kandi nodded nervously and thought about what this person looked like. Old, wrinkled and with lots of warts on her face.  
  
Draco lifted his hand, but before he could knock they heard a small crash and clanking of what sounded like cauldrons. Then they heard an angry voice speaking in some sharp, strange language that chilled Kandi to the bone. After the voice ceased, Draco gave a small knock on the door. Almost right after Draco knocked the door swung open. Standing there was a cold twenty- year-old looking woman. She had long black hair and keen gray eyes. She was as pale as Draco, if not more. Her annoyed eyes fell upon Kandi first then they went to Draco and she smiled. "Just in the neighborhood or did we have a meeting and the owl post messed up again?"  
  
"Both to an extent." Draco replied. "Tony forgot to get the boss an ingredient and only remembered when I told him."  
  
The woman gave a small laugh. "I'll have to have him eliminated. Can't have asses working for ol' Voldemort can we?"  
  
"No." Draco said in disgust.  
  
"What is it and I'll put it on his tab." She said as she walked into the back. Draco followed and Kandi followed him.  
  
"Who's the friend?" The woman asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes." Draco seemed to have forgotten about Kandi for a second, which annoyed her a bit. "Kandi Riddle. Didn't you say you needed a little help?" It looked as though Draco wanted to hurry and get to business.  
  
"As much as I can get." The woman replied as she walked down a narrow hallway. "You know, I can remember when your father came bursting in here one time and exclaimed that if I didn't give him one of those ingredients the boss wants he'd kill me before they got a chance to kill him. He was sort of terrified of Voldemort back in those days." Then she added "slimy git" which made Draco snicker. "Riddle did you say?"  
  
"Yes." Draco replied.  
  
"So this woman was Theal." Kandi thought was the hallway continued. "If she had this place when Lucius started." She didn't like Mr. Malfoy very much and neither did Draco.  
  
Theal seem interested in Kandi surname for some reason. "Strange, very strange."  
  
"I didn't get it from my parents." Kandi found herself saying. "That's the name I got from the people at the orphanage. That's what a note said."  
  
Draco scolded Kandi with a look. They turned into a small room full of old dusty papers and books. They looked like records. Theal went over and started to look through a small file. "Really?" Theal asked. "Peculiar, but anyway. What did you say about help?"  
  
"Kandi needs a job." Draco replied.  
  
"Is she a death eater?"  
  
"No, though some of the higher people are suppose to be sorting that out."  
  
"I'll have to quicken the pace a bit then." Theal said looking back and smiling. "Can't have a mudblood-lover as an employee can I?"  
  
"No." Draco said, shaking his head.  
  
"How's that little sister of yours? Christina?"  
  
"Kristen." Draco said in a disgusted tone. "She made me go to a one AM book signing last night and the guy didn't even show. I nearly strangled her. You know how busy everything was a few days ago. I didn't get any sleep and suddenly father wants me to go to Diagon Alley to get a stupid book signed."  
  
"One AM?" Theal asked. "Have people forgotten their heads lately or just their brains?"  
  
Draco laughed. "It was actually pretty crowded for that time of night."  
  
"Full of whack jobs that need lives probably."  
  
"I'm I one of them?"  
  
"I dunno," Theal laughed. "How many people have you killed and how were your grades?" Theal, finding what she wanted, straightened up and decided to get down to business also. "How many hours can you work, Kandi?"  
  
"Any time really."  
  
"Good. Perhaps you can take over for Fen if you're good enough."  
  
"Haven't fired him yet?" Draco asked as he and Kandi followed Theal to the front of the shop.  
  
"No, haven't got anyone else yet." Theal went into the shop and pulled out her wand and floating candles lit up.  
  
Kandi stared. It was very neat. On one wall were black leather books. On another were many sharp knifes. On another wall were strange looking guns. It looked as though she had improved them with magical objects. In the shelves in the middle were many other evil looking objects.  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"Dragon bone marrow."  
  
Theal gave a small laugh. "Zypherus is going to be broke by the time his bill adds up."  
  
Kandi felt a little uncomfortable around Theal, but didn't know why.  
  
Theal grabbed a jar from the shelf and grabbed her black hood. "I'll come with you. Zypherus needs to pay his bills."  
  
They all went to the fire and one by one went back to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	4. The Last Laugh is Kandi's

A Torturing Love  
  
Chapter 4: The Last Laugh is Kandi's  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing and content of psychotic behavior.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1 Kandi was the last to enter the pub. When she saw Tony, she started walking towards him. Draco caught her by the wrist and whispered, "Wait."  
  
Theal walked over to Tony and sat down. Tony looked and his face was full of great annoyance. "What do you want?"  
  
Theal leaned forward and waved a piece of parchment in front of Tony's face. He grabbed it and looked at it. His jaw dropped. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Your tab." Theal said.  
  
"I can't afford to give you this right now." Tony exclaimed. "You've gotta give me time!"  
  
"Oh, I've been generous enough with time." Theal snapped. "I gave you nearly a year and now that you've topped it off with that marrow your ass is grass."  
  
"It's not my fault! The-"  
  
A hint of anger flashed across Theal's eyes. "Don't go blaming it on other people! Either go get the money now, or I'll get it myself. I have the paperwork with me and those goblins will go right ahead and give the money I want from your vault."  
  
Tony just sat there and looked at the bill she gave him.  
  
"Fine." Theal said. Surprisingly she was smiling. "I'll get it myself. Nice doing business with you." She got up and walked to the brick wall to get to Diagon Alley. She passed by Kandi and Draco. She looked at Kandi first. "You start tomorrow at nine. Don't be late." Then she shoved the jar into Draco's hands as she walked by.  
  
Draco walked over to Tony with Kandi behind him. He looked very pleased. He placed the jar the on the table and walked after Theal to Diagon Alley.  
  
Candi sat down. Tony looked like a broken man. She felt strangely not very sorry for him. She didn't think he wanted to talk very much. She got up with out saying any and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks were pretty much the same. Kandi got up, opened the shop (after the first day), and went home and almost the exact time to find Tony angry and rude. They had gotten a small apartment and Tony hadn't found a job yet. Tony and her had a fight so he slept on the coach every night.  
  
(Arthur's note: YEAH! POWER TO THE WOMEN!)  
  
Kandi, finding Tony to be more like an ass by the day, spent more time with Draco.  
  
Kandi woke up on a Saturday. She went out of their apartment (more like her apartment since she paid the rent. She walked out on the street and saw Tony and Draco arguing across the street. Kandi didn't find that too strange. She was about to walk inside again when a guy walked up to her and said, "Hi."  
  
She looked at him and recognized him immediately. It was Harry Potter. Next to him was his friend Ron. Kandi smiled. "Doesn't he remember who I am?" she thought.  
  
To her disbelief he started flirting with her. She continued to smile, glance at Tony and Draco and decided to play with their mind a bit and fake-flirt back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Just get the hell away from her!" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"Both she and I can talk to whoever we want!" Draco hissed back. He was now more pissed with Tony then he had ever been. How could Kandi stand him?  
  
"You can't go and try to steal other people's girlfriends!" Tony snapped.  
  
"Look if you would just-" Draco started to say, but stopped. Tony seemed to have noticed what he did. They both looked across the street and their hearts stopped for a moment. Potter and Kandi were flirting with each other. Their jaws dropped. They both stared in bewilderment. They continued to watch until Harry walked away from her. Kandi smiled and looked up at the sky as though to look at rain clouds. She didn't seem to have noticed them. Then she walked inside. Tony and Draco looked at each other and were silent. Then they just walked away from each other. Neither wanted to continue further with this conversation. 


	5. Smelling Crap

Nauthiz13 A Torturing Love Chapter 5: Smelling Crap  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine. (Candi/Kandi Riddle are partially owned by my friend)  
  
Summery: After finishing Hogwarts, Candi Riddle wants a new life with her boyfriend, Tony Zypherus. But, with a little help from Draco, is it more complicated then it seems? R/R! R for violence, cussing and content of psychotic behavior.  
  
A\N: It's meaningless, but oh well. ~~~~~ Kandi gave the customer their change and they went through the fire. Kandi sighed and leaned on the steel counter (in case someone put something flammable or dangerous onto it). She had a pretty nice job after she got used to the shop and the strange people coming in and out. Theal turned out to be a great boss. She didn't really care if people complained about her employees, as long as she liked them. She also didn't care if people told her you were half an hour late to open the shop as long as she didn't find out herself. The pay was rather strange considering the small tasks you had to do. She could now easily afford the apartment and Tony. Not that she wanted to. Tony was getting pushy and stubborn. He didn't like the apartment either, but since it was in Kandi's name the landlord couldn't have anything done without Kandi's approval. He spent more of his own money (or what he had left of it) on beer and in pubs and bars. Kandi had reason to believe he was stealing from her too, but they were still together. Theal walked in from the back. She looked like she was in a bad mood. As she walked to the fireplace, she knocked a whole shelf down. While broken jars oozed and combined into an ugly puke color, strange insect-like creatures scurried under shelves and into cracks to escape the little light that was in the room. Kandi quickly put both hands over her nose, but the smell of the puke-colored puddle slipped through her fingers. Kandi coughed. "Clean it up." Theal snapped at Kandi, then tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace and said "Ministry" as she walked into the fire. The Ministry? Kandi thought. What would she be doing at the ministry? Kandi suddenly gave another loud cough, knocking her to her senses. Kandi took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The shelf stood up. While the liquids separated and flew into their unbroken jars, little creatures were put back into their cages. Kandi smelled once again and, once again, nearly threw up. Suddenly, Draco stepped through the fire. His hand quickly went over his mouth and nose. "What the hell is that funky smell?" He shouted, ending with a cough. "Theal knocked over a shelf and the liquid smells like shit." Kandi said through her sleeve. Draco held up his wand. "I think I know a spell that clears the air." Draco muttered a spell. Kandi expected a gust of wind to clear the air. Instead, something sprayed out of the tip of Draco's wand. Kandi sniffed the air. "What the hell?" She muttered. "Now it smells like someone threw up peaches." Draco also sniffed the air. "Oh god. Theal is NOT going to be happy. She's going to kill me." 


End file.
